


Misunderstandings and Engine Room Visits

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Engineering, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's got a crush. Sulu is awesome. Scotty can't figure out why the hell they keep showing up in his engine room!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Engine Room Visits

Scotty was not entirely sure when he started thinking of Pavel Chekov as more than a fellow physics genius colleague, but once the thought entered his mind, there was no going back. He had been intrigued, of course, from the moment he laid eyes on the lad. No small thing to see so young a person at the helm of such a lovely starship. When he'd come back onto the bridge in time to hear Chekov's flat out brilliant plan to hide under cover of Saturn, of all the crazy places, he knew that he would like working with the man. 

That had been two years ago. Now, Scotty had discovered just how brilliant Chekov could be. In fact, he was one of the only people, his engineering staff included, who could actually hold his own during discussions on warp theory or the like. Chekov was young, brash, beautiful, and opinionated. He had quickly become Scotty's favorite person to talk to on the ship, though their talks were few and far between. Chekov worked on the Bridge, after all, even though Scotty would have given his eye teeth to have someone so brilliant on his team in the Engine room. And when Chekov was not working, he was invariably in the company of one Hikaru Sulu. 

It seemed that Sulu and Chekov were always together. They could be seen working out together, laughing in the corridors, eating in the mess hall. Truth be told, Scotty thought they were together a little too much. Wasn't healthy, all that togetherness. Also, pilots were cocky, headstrong, untrustworthy bastards, the lot of them. Scotty had always thought so. 

It was not so bad really until Chekov and Sulu started coming down to Engineering on a regular basis. The first time, he'd thought it simply a fluke, but they started showing up four or five times a week now, for no real good reason that he could tell. 

They would show up, Sulu with a wide smirking smile and Chekov bouncing with energy and wide eyed enthusiasm. Chekov would always make an attempt at conversation, bringing along random technical journals or asking Scotty's opinion on a more obscure theory or wanting someone to check over some numbers he had been working on. 

When Scotty was busy with something, they would stand in the corner having apparently very witty conversations. Sulu would waggle his eyebrows at Chekov, who would laugh and hit him hard in the shoulder. There was lots of laughing. Stupid kids found each other endlessly entertaining. A bit nauseating, really. And it did not help matters that he was clearly the brunt of some of their jokes. Every once in a while he would catch a discreet gesture towards him and then there were all the sidelong glances they shot at him. 

He thought it was pretty rude actually, coming all the way down to his place of work to poke fun at a senior officer. He meant to tell them off a couple of times, but then Chekov would grin at him so brightly that his whole body would go hot then cold, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything that could possibly wipe that smile off Chekov's face. 

It was bloody irritating is what it was, the two lovebirds coming down to flaunt their togetherness in front of him. Okay, granted, there was no kissing or the like, at least where he could see, but there was definite intimacy. They were always whispering at one another and sharing those smug little glances and laughing at their sodding inside jokes. 

Twice Sulu asked him to join them for dinner, and both times Chekov stood behind him looking mortified at the idea. Scotty, of course, turned it down. Like he needed to spend any more time in the company of the happy couple. He found himself a bit offended though, that Chekov was clearly so appalled by the idea. If the Ensign was that adverse to seeing him, you'd think he would stay out of the bleeding engine room!

It got to the point where Scotty thought he would go insane. Seeing Chekov with that moronic pilot (Scotty conveniently liked to forget that Sulu also had a doctorate in astrophysics) was just too much. Yes, he was jealous, not that he had any right to be, but what on earth were they trying to prove, constantly coming to his sacred place to display their happy triteness. Inconsiderate and infuriating and more than Scotty could take. But then Chekov would throw his hands in the air with such genuine excitement over some point in their discussion, nearly take out one of his engineers, and look at him with such contriteness that Scotty could barely remember why he was angry. 

He finally snapped one day though, yelling at Chekov about how he wasn't a bloody physics professor and to stop coming down and bothering him with all this silly nonsense. Chekov looked like Scotty had slapped him across the face and kicked him in the shins for good measure, and seeing that hurt look on Chekov's face gave Scotty a momentary pang, before he remembered that Sulu was standing a few feet away and that his point was more than valid. 

Looking like a kicked puppy, Chekov took a few steps back, muttered something that sounded like an 'I told you so' to Sulu and quickly retreated out of sight. 

"Dude. That was uncool," said Sulu shooting him a look that showed just how unimpressed he was with Scotty. "not to mention completely uncalled for. You totally just crushed the guy. Have a little decency, why don't you?"

"I wager he'll bounce back quick enough. He's got you, doesn’t he? So run off and comfort your little boyfriend and stay out of my bloody engine room, why don't you?" Scotty shot back, nearly spitting in frustration. He gave Sulu another hearty glare for good measure. 

The words and glare seemed to have the opposite effect on Sulu though, because he broke into a huge smile. 

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Scotty. "I told him, but would he listen to me? No. Crazy bull-headed Russians. You've got it bad, don't you? You're completely crazy for him!" Sulu laughed at this and Scotty felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Bad enough that the cocky blighter had figured out his secret, but to laugh at him over it seemed a bit cruel. 

"Yes, well, you've had your laugh. Now out with you. Don't make me order you out of here." Scotty pulled himself into his best posture, hoping to at least maintain a little dignity. 

"No, no, no, Mr. Scott. I think you misunderstand me. Pavel's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend, definitely, but there's nothing more than that between us. The guy is head over heels for you, though. Why the hell do you think we come down here so much? I kept bugging him to talk to you, but the only way I could make him was to drag him down here myself. He's a genius, but kind of an idiot when it comes to this stuff."

Scotty stood boggling at Sulu for a long moment before he realized he should probably say something. 

"Um, what?" Scotty winced, "I mean, what?" Clearly, he was not going to be able to come up with anything more articulate. Sulu did not seem to be all that concerned by his lack of speech though.

"So, I'm right, aren't I? You do have feelings for him? 'Cause if you don't, well, then you should apologize to him for being a jerk and we won't bother you again. If you do though, then you should apologize to him for being a jerk, kiss him until his genius brain fries, and you'll probably be bothered by an obscenely overly peppy Pavel on a daily basis from now on. Your call, Mr. Scott." 

Scotty fervently took back every bad thing he had ever thought about Sulu and pilots in general and nodded in response. "Yeah, you're right. That's really what all that was about, Chekov having a crush on me? That's why all the laughing and pointing and random conversation starters?" 

Sulu shrugged and smiled, "Not the most creative plan, but it worked eventually, didn't it?"

"I reckon so. Well, so I better be off and apologize to the lad, shouldn't I?" Scotty looked around wildly before telling a passing Lieutenant that he was in charge of the engine room. He heard Sulu laughing in the background as he ran out in search of Chekov. 

Scotty stood nervously outside Chekov's door, unsure as to what he should actually say. With a muttered oath and a deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

"Poshel ty, Hikaru! I told you it would never work, you stupid Cossack! Why I ever listen to you…" Chekov yelled through the door, followed by what Scotty was sure were Russian obscenities. Chekov had never really cursed in front of him before, and Scotty found this new side of him absolutely delightful. Can't trust a man who doesn't curse, after all. Smiling, Scotty rapped on the door again. 

The continued knocking clearly annoyed Chekov whose voice was getting louder and closer, and with a loud "Kompostirovat mozgi!" the door opened, revealing Chekov in nothing but faded black sleep pants and an expression of supreme irritation on his normally cheery face. 

"Um, hello. Sorry to disturb." Scotty waved a hand vaguely in what could have been a gesture of greeting or possibly just a random flailing. Feeling stupid, he pulled his arm back to his side firmly.

"Mr. Scott!" Chekov looks shocked and a bit embarrassed. "I beg your pardon, sir. I thought it was Hikaru. I would never yell such things at you. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, no worries. I know the feeling. I just hope the Russian bits were properly scathing. Sulu might have deserved a wee bit of it, to be perfectly honest." Scotty grinned and Chekov blushed, looking down at his feet. "Um, may I come in for a moment, actually? Have something I'd like to say and I'd rather not be saying it out in the hallway, if it's all right by you."  
Chekov's cheeks burned even redder and he ushered Scotty into his room, muttering apologies. Scotty looked around, taking in the Russian flag over the wardrobe door and the perilously piled manuals, journals, and PADDs stacked all around the desk. He tried to avoid staring at Chekov's chest, which was far more impressive than the uniform had led him to believe. 

Shrugging his broad shoulders uncomfortably, Chekov waved a hand about and said, "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess. Wasn't expecting anyone but Hikaru." 

Scotty took pity on Chekov, who looked like he thought he was being brought in for interrogation or maybe a court martial. 

"Look, lad, I came to apologize to you, actually. I was a wee bit upset down there and I shouldn't've taken it out on you. I didn't mean to yell at you. Don't mind at all you being underfoot in the engine room. You've more of a brain than most of my lot, just don't be telling them that."

"Oh, well, thank you. That is kind of you to say, but I promise not to bother you anymore unless my help is requested by you or the Captain. It was very rude of me to be coming down there so often and interfering."

"To be fair, I didn't quite understand why you were down there so often. So, a bit of a misunderstanding on both our parts, aye? Sulu filled me in a bit on the whats and whys and I'm able to make a bit more sense of it now." 

Chekov blanched at that. "Hikaru told you? Told you what exactly?"

"Erm, I don't remember the exact wording, but I believe the phrase 'head over heels' was involved somehow."

Chekov groaned softly and Scotty rushed to continue. "But I don't remember if it was me or you he was referring to with that bit, my memory's gone a bit hazy on the specifics. Either way though, I'm thinking it's rather brilliant and really hoping that Sulu wasn't lying to me, trying to get me to make a total arse of myself."

"Sulu would not do that. He kept telling me that you were interested in me, but I did not think I should believe him, because you always seemed so annoyed by me. But you're telling me now that this is not the case? That you could be, perhaps, interested in me, in something more?" Chekov's face was flushed bright red, but he spoke boldly, his voice laced with something that sounded like hope. 

"Yes, well, in my defense, I thought you and Sulu were," Scotty made a vague gesture, "you know. So, maybe, I was a wee bit annoyed that you were in my engine room flaunting your dashing young boyfriend in front of me. So maybe I was a mite jealous, possibly. Because, truth be told, I rather wanted you for myself." 

Chekov broke into a giant grin at that and Scotty got the usual flutter in his stomach. Feeling emboldened, he stepped closer and slide his hands onto either side of Chekov's neck where he could feel the racing pulse. Chekov stared at him in awe and anticipation. 

"Pavel." He said, using the given name for the first time and causing Pavel's heartbeat to speed up under his thumb. He leaned in and brushed their lips softly together, causing Pavel to whimper softly. He increased the pressure, their lips gliding effortlessly over each other, soft and wet and full of finally spoken secrets. He licked at the crease of Pavel's lips before delving inside, the heat and spicy, earthy taste of Pavel intoxicating him. 

Pavel's hands were shakily gripping at Scotty's sides, but when Scotty moved his hands to run them across pale plains of skin, wide shoulders and firm chest, Pavel brought his own arms up, wrapping them around him and pulling him even closer. The kiss became more fevered, lips pushing and tongues sneaking into hidden spaces in each other's mouths, tasting and seeking and wondering at the sensations. 

When Scotty finally pulled away, Pavel stared at him with a look of winded amazement, a look that scorched through Scotty like a shot of whisky. He wove his fingers through Pavel's mussed up curls then ran his thumb gently over Pavel's thoroughly kissed lips, making them part and eliciting a tiny sound of wonder. They smiled at each other, Scotty looking a bit punch drunk and Pavel stunned. 

"You're a damn good kisser." Scotty finally managed, still a bit delirious.

"Yes, well, kissing was invented in Russia, you know." Pavel retorted cheekily, sounding a bit breathless and quite giddy.

"Aye? Prove it." And with a wicked smile, Scotty pulled Pavel's lips back to his.


End file.
